Rollers are used for a variety of applications, such as, for example, painting. These rollers come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Typically, the rollers include a nap that can be impregnated and/or coated with a coating material (e.g., paint, shellac, or the like) and then used to coat a surface with the material.
Frequently, during the coating process, the roller must be transported from one place to another. During transportation, there is potential for inadvertent contact of the impregnated nap with nearby surfaces. Additionally, the coating process may be interrupted, thus requiring storage of the roller for later use. Often times, the roller including nap is simply placed on a surface and exposed to the open air. In this situation, foreign particles such as dirt or dried material can become attached to a surface of the nap. Further, liquid material on the nap may dry or cure, to some extent. To remedy at least some of these effects, it may be necessary to clean the roller including nap before storage. However, this process is time-consuming and requires use of water and/or cleaning material, such as paint thinner, for example. Also, placing the nap on a surface, even temporarily, can result in a misshapen nap making it more difficult to apply an even coat of material.